


...And They Were Roommates

by Olliepop7



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Body Dysphoria, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly just fluffy stuff though, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Show Choir AU, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Summer Camp, The author is projecting so hard its basically a self insert at this point, Trans!Ethan, Vomiting, Whump, mentions of csa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:06:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olliepop7/pseuds/Olliepop7
Summary: Ethan is a trans guy hoping to make a new start at a show choir camp where nobody know his name. Well, as far as he knows, anyway. It very quickly becomes a very emotional week, and one he'll never forget.





	1. Oh My God They Were Roommates

_“Let’s see…”_

Ethan was nervous, to say the least. It wouldn’t be his first time away from home or anything; not even his first time at this particular camp, but it would be his first time sharing a room with another guy. You see, Ethan Nestor is trans. He only came out to his very close friends a little over three months ago, and his parents just before he left for camp. He had planned to tell them sooner, but he got scared and kept putting it off. He probably wouldn’t have told them at all if he hadn’t signed up for this show choir camp under his new name, but he supposed it would have been pretty confusing to come to the performance at the end of the week and see their ‘daughter’ wearing the guys’ costume. His parents were shocked, but he figured they had a whole week now to come to terms with it. They’d always seemed pretty open minded, but you never really know with that kind of thing. So Ethan was nervous, for a multitude of reasons.

He realized, in the midst of this reflection on recent events, he had missed his room number.

“Alright,” he mumbled under his breath, looking down at the scrap of paper in his hand. He took a deep, steadying breath, beginning to wander back down the hallway. _“279, 278… 277. Here goes nothing.”_ Ethan swallowed hard, looking between the paper and the number on the door one final time before reaching his fist up to knock. He hesitated for a moment. He had no idea who his roommate was going to be. What if he knew Ethan was trans, just by looking? What if he hated him for it? The door suddenly opened, bringing him out of his anxious spiraling and back into reality.

Whoever had opened the door seemed startled for a second. “Were you planning on knocking, or…” 

Ethan looked down at the carpet, hand moving to the back of his neck rather than awkwardly hanging in the air. “Well I, uh…” he stuttered for a moment, before sheepishly raising his head in an attempt to meet his new roommate’s eyes. He looked up and…

Oh no. 

Not only was it someone from his school, but it was a fucking cute someone from his school.

“H-Hi…” Ethan was looking at the floor again. When had he moved his head?

“Mark.” The boy stated, though Ethan already knew that was his name. They didn’t know each other well, by any means; they hadn’t even properly met, and Mark had just moved to his school during the last school year. Ethan hoped Mark didn’t recognize him. Then he could just introduce himself as Ethan and everything would be fine, right?

Ethan was cut off from his thoughts as he realized Mark was holding out his hand for a handshake. Ethan took it, clearing his throat in embarrassment.

“E-Ethan. Nice to meet you, Mark.” Mark seemed a bit confused for a second, before seeing Ethan’s suitcase and putting it together, looking a little embarrassed himself.

“I take it you’re my roommate, then? Come on in!” Mark opened the door fully then, making his way back to his bed near the window, already perfectly neat and tidy.

Ethan relaxed a bit, glad Mark hadn’t recognized him. He hefted his suitcase up onto the shitty dorm bed so he could start unpacking when Mark spoke up from where he was perched on his own bed.

“So, you’re trans, then?”

Ethan whipped his head around, panic rising in his gut. Mark must have noticed what was going on in his head, and he stood and tentatively put his hand on the poor panicky boy’s shoulder.

“Hey, hey you’re alright. It’s not a big deal to me, okay? I’m not gonna hurt you.” Ethan had calmed down a little, after his initial shock. He still looked a little nervous, so Mark kept going. “I promise I won’t tell anyone, I think we’re the only two here from our school so nobody else will know, okay? I’m sorry for scaring you.” 

That really did make Ethan feel better, although he highly doubted they were the only ones from their school. 

“Ok,” Ethan muttered, staring at the faded carpet once again. It seemed to be becoming a habit. He forced himself to lift his head up before continuing. “It’s alright, I know you didn’t mean to. I just… I didn’t think you recognized me, so it kinda took me by surprise,” he explained, running a hand through his hair. He liked feeling how short it was now.

Mark looked at him with mock offense. “I went to school with you for almost a year! How on earth would I be able to forget someone so cute?” 

He smiled playfully and turned away, presumably to continue unpacking his own things. Ethan started to do the same, not quite processing what he had heard for a second or two. He belatedly turned around to look at Mark again, who was pretty much doing his own thing now. 

_“Cute?”_ Ethan had thought Mark was straight! Wasn’t he? Then again, this was a show choir camp... 

Not getting anything from Mark, Ethan returned his attention to unpacking his suitcase.


	2. Note from the Author

I know not a lot of people have seen this fic anyway, but some time has passed since I started it and I've realized that writing fics with real people makes me pretty uncomfortable now. I'll probably be deleting this fic in like a week unless people really want me to keep it up, but I'll be rewriting it with new characters! I've discovered that the new characters I'm trying it with fit the characterization I've written originally, so essentially the names are just changed but the change makes me feel more comfortable and overall more excited to write! I'll be rewriting with characters from the Sanders Sides series, and I'll be posting it on a new account too! The first chapter should be uploaded to the account @Papa_Patton within a few days if you'd like to check it out, and thank you to everyone who's read and left kudos here!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short starting chapter! I might start combining ideas to make chapters longer in the future. Hope y'all like it so far!


End file.
